This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0086128, filed on Oct. 27, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus and a digital photographing apparatus adopting the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus that displays an image in a photograph region on a display panel, generates an image signal of the photograph region in response to signals generated by a shutter release button, and stores image data of the image signal in a storage medium, and a digital photographing apparatus adopting the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital photographing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 119,876 entitled “Method of Notification of Inadequate Picture Quality”, filed in 2004. In the disclosed conventional photographing apparatus, an image of a photograph region is displayed on a display panel, an image signal of the photograph region is generated in response to signals generated by a shutter release button, and image data of the image signal is stored in a storage medium.
Out-focusing is a photographing technique of making clear only a region desired by a user in a photograph region and making the remaining out-focusing regions blurred. However, out-focusing requires knowledge about camera lenses. Thus, ordinary users without such knowledge cannot easily perform out-focusing.